A Son in Need
by lmbrtvll
Summary: Coming home from a long journey, Aragorn finds himself falling ill and needing his father more than ever.
1. It's Just the Beginning

A Son in Need  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to J.R.R Tolkien  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aragorn had been traveling for days. He was on his way home to visit his family in Rivendell. It had been far too long since he had seen them. He was anxious to see his father, and the twins. But Aragorn was getting nowhere quickly. It had started pouring earlier that day, and it hadn't let up since it began. Before five minutes into the rain, Aragorn had become soaked to the bone. Luckily Rivendell wasn't much farther away. He could already see the outline of it. He gently nudged his horse to a faster pace, wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible.  
  
"Father, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you". Elrond smiled upon seeing his son. "It's good to see you too Estel but let's get you into some dry clothes before you catch cold".  
  
Aragorn smiled in agreement and went to his room sighing with relief as he peeled of his wet clothes and put on dry ones.  
  
"You know, a hot bath might do you some good. We wouldn't want you to get sick". Aragorn turned around to see one of the twin elves smiling at him. "Elladan it's good to see you". "And you onooro"  
  
"Though I must disagree with you. Although a hot bath does sound tempting, I think that I shall be happier with my family. I'll be fine."  
  
His brother's dark eyes gleamed with a smile. "Tulya, lets eat". The two brothers walked to the dining hall together, deep in conversation.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes into dinner Aragorn grew tired and chilled once again. He was so tired he only caught bits and pieces of the conversation. Deciding that he had had enough for one night he stood up to go to his room.  
  
"Estel, are you feeling all right" questioned the lord elf.  
  
"Yes Ada, I'm feeling fine. I'm just a little tired from the journey home. I'll be alright after a good nights sleep."  
  
Walking over to meet his son Elrond gently placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Maara. Sleep well Estel".  
  
"I will Ada." With his fathers blessing Aragorn slowly walked to his chambers and got into bed with a sigh. It felt good to be in a soft warm bed again. He had missed his room. The smell of it. The warmth and use of it. Maybe after good nights sleep his aching chest and pounding head would subside.  
  
  
  
It was dark. Why couldn't he see? Opening his eyes Aragorn saw he was underwater. He tried to take a breath, but all he got was murky water. He coughed trying to rid himself of the liquid but he was failing. He was so confused. Which way was up? His lungs were starting to burn. He needed air. Everything was going fuzzy and dark. He forced himself to stay awake. He needed to get to the surface. Everything would be all right as long as he got to the surface. His limbs were getting heavier. He couldn't move. His body wouldn't respond. Everything went black..  
  
Awakening with a burning chest Aragorn began coughing. He couldn't control the spasms. Gasping for air he sat up, trying to breath. His chest hurt. He couldn't stop coughing.  
  
Hearing the coughing fit from Aragorn's room Lord Elrond got out of bed and quickly made his way down the hall. He pushed open the door. Aragorn was hunched over in bed clutching his chest coughing uncontrollably. He sat down next to him and tried to soothe the young man.  
  
Before he had a chance to do anything both twin entered Aragorn's room with concern. "Ada what's wrong?"  
  
"Do not worry Elladan, Estel just needs to regain his breath". Turning to Estel he evaluated the situation. "You need to relax Estel. Try to calm yourself and take a deep breath." Grabbing a glass of water from the nightstand Elrond handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn tried to grab it but his hands were shaking too badly to hold it. Noticing this Elrond took the cup and held it to Aragorn's lips. He took a sip but coughed it back up. "Small sips Estel. Slow yourself". Again Aragorn tried to take a sip, this time succeeding in getting a small amount of water down. He tried a second time able to take more. Finally the coughing subsided and exhausted from coughing Aragorn collapsed back onto the bed. Stroking Aragorn's damp forehead Elrond felt the unnatural heat rising off of it. "Ada".  
  
"Shhh, Estel. You will be alright. I will take care of you. You just need to concentrate on getting better. Can you tell me what hurts?"  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "Head.chest.achy.hot.cold". With the mention of being cold Aragorn began to shiver. Noticing the shivering Elrond pulled an extra blanket over his foster son. Turning to the twins Elrond took action. "Elladan go find more blankets, and get my bag of herbs. Elrohir get a bowl of cool water and some cloths. We must work to bring his fever down. I haven't seen anyone with this sickness in ages. If I'm correct Estel has a bad case of pneumonia."  
  
I know it's short. Next chapter underway! Please Review!!!! 


	2. A Worried Father, Two Helpful Sons

A Son in Need   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Estel…Estel, you need to wake up".  
  
Everything was so groggy. Who was calling him? He tried to open his eyes, but it took to much energy. Energy that he didn't have.   
  
"Please Estel. We must make you better".   
  
It was too hard to ignore them anymore. Especially now that they were pleading. Slowly he opened his eyes to his dim room. Above him was Elrond a worried expression on his face.   
It was strange for Elrond to show an emotion. He had been healing for so many years he had learned to control his emotions, but it was different with Estel. Estel meant a great deal to him. Just like any of his other children, but Estel was the only one who was able to get sick. And get sick he did.  
  
"Hello Estel. It's good to see you awake." He bent over to the side and grabbed a steaming mug. "I need you to drink as much as you can of this. It should ease your breathing and lower your fever".   
Aragorn groaned but gave in knowing that everything his Ada was doing for him was to help him get better, and he wanted to get better. Knowing Aragorn was too weak to sit up by himself, he motioned for one of the twins to support him so he could drink. Elrohir quickly moved behind his brother and leaned him across his chest. He could even feel the heat rising off of him then. Elrond slowly brought the mug to his son's lips and poured a small amount into his mouth. As soon as the liquid touched his mouth he started coughing but managed to keep the liquid in and swallowed it.   
Concentrating on the ailments Elrond put his hand to his son's chest and closed his eyes. His face became wrinkled with concern. It was indeed pneumonia.  
  
He sighed in frustration. It was his fault. If only he made Estel warm up before he did anything else. Now look at the consequences. He stroked Aragron's forehead in comfort. His dark hair was damp and sticking to it.   
Now sleeping against Elrohir he began coughing, curling himself into a ball. The coughs racked every part of his body. Every cough was followed by a gasp for precious air. He tried to send healing waves to his son, trying to calm him, but he was unsuccessful.   
"Relax my son. Soon your body will be rid of this sickness and you can once again light our halls with your presence."  
  
Everyone let a sigh of relief as Aragorn once again regained control of his breathing.   
  
"Elladan, can you please bring over my fever reducing herb? I must dose Estel again, though if this does not work, I don't now what will. Any more could send him into shock."   
Quickly the twin brought over the coveted herb, bright red in color but very useful. Taking but a pinch Elrond carefully placed it in Aragorn's mouth, rubbing his throat to make him swallow.   
  
"Elrohir, I need you to continue bathing his forehead with cool water. We must bring his fever down. It's crucial."   
  
Moving from his spot from behind his brother, Elrohir grabbed a bowl of cool, Athelas laced water and a rag. He dipped it in the water and gently placed it on the forehead of his brother. Aragorn sighed as the sweet scent filled the room, and his muscles relaxed.   
Looking at the weary face of his father Elladan made a decision. "Father go rest. Everything is under control right now. We shall continue to monitor Estel, and cool his face with the water. It won't do him any good, if you fall asleep in a more crucial time of need. Do not worry. We will wake you if anything changes".   
  
Grateful for his two sons, Elrond agreed to rest on the account of, if they waked him at any change, good or bad. "Hanta Elladan." And with that he left the room, only to be awoken later.   
  
  
Short, major writers block. Reviewing will help, constructive criticism, anything!!!!! Next chapter up shortly!!! 


	3. A Dream of Ada

A Son in Need   
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
The twins sat in Aragorn's room, keeping a vigil over their ill brother. Little did they know what was happening in his mind…  
"Ada, ada where are you?" Aragorn looked around for his father. He couldn't find him, but he had a nagging feeling that he would find him if only he went a little further. He looked around him. The woods were beautiful. Elrond had always liked the woods. The trees were bright green in color with golden sunlight streaming through the canopy of leaves. Aragorn took a deep breath. He also loved the woods.   
"Ada, please answer me" Still no answer. He continued to walk further. With a jolt and a rushing feeling he was standing in the middle of a wide open space. Looking around Aragorn had a sinking feeling. He was in the forest! Except it was no longer the forest. The trees were gone. There was no singing birds, no golden sunlight. All that was left was smoking ground, dead bodies, and smoky dim light.   
He slowly walked over to the bodies. The sinking feeling grew deeper. "Ada"? He cried. He looked around, no sign of him. He continued further looking at the grim bodies as he went. Thankfully none of them belonged to his Ada…yet. He was about to stop when he saw a body, brighter than the rest. He ran over to it fearing the worst, and he had all the right to. Lying before him was Elrond, gravely wounded, taking his last breaths.   
"Ada", he whispered. Elrond opened his eyes, gently smiling.   
  
"Estel, my dear son. I wish you didn't have to see this." He grimaced in pain as he took a breath. "Please, take care of everything for me, and watch out for the twins. They will need you, and you them." He paused to cough, which brought blood to his lips. He went to speak again, but Aragorn stopped him.  
"No Ada, save your strength." He caressed his fathers face and kissed him on the forehead. When he looked down, Elrond had passed away, with a smile on his face.   
Grief racked Aragorn's heart, and he began sobbing uncontrollably. "No ada, no…  
  
Meanwhile in Aragorn's room…  
  
The twins were in deep conversation speaking worriedly about their brother. Elrohir glanced at Aragorn only to see him shifting uncomfterbley. Thinking quickly he put a hand to his forehead feeling the unnatural heat rise off of him.   
"Elladan, get Ada quickly!"   
  
It's short I know, I've been so busy with schoolwork, but I promise to update soon, only if you review! 


	4. A Treatment

A Son in Need  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Authors Note: It has been a looooonnnnggg time since I have updated I know. I'm sorry. I've finally finished my exams so if you show an interest for me to keep going (reviews) I'll continue. Also I have no idea if the "medical procedure" in this story is real, but, I having little medical knowledge, needed to make something off the top of my head. Thanks!  
  
~Lizzie16  
  
* CrAzY*GiRl()  
  
Please make Estel better please! How old is Estel in this story?  
  
*MidnightLoner  
  
That was just a nightmare, right?  I mean, it can't be the future, right?  Anyway, how old is Estel?  Younger than he is in the series or about the same age.  Hurry up and help/make Aragorn be better soon! *mutters* thanx to stupid la teacher, not allowed to use any "get" words.  
  
*ArwenUndomiel  
  
This is really good. I love it! More? Please? Is Arwen gonig to come into the picture?  
  
*HobbitsRFun  
  
Ah! Must have more soon! This is really good!  
  
*Shlee Verde  
  
that was great! i am really enjoying this story.  keep up the great work :)  
  
Well to answer your questions…  
  
~Yes, the whole thing with Elrond dying was just a nightmare, not something to happen in the future…well in my story at least.   
  
~In this story Estel is younger than he is in the series. He still has some learning to do. He's at that awkward age around 20-25.  
  
Enjoy the story…  
  
Elrond raced into his youngest son's room as soon as the words left Elladan's mouth. His other twin son was sitting on the bed next to Estel. He looked up when he heard his father and brother enter the room.   
  
"Good, your here. Ada you must help him. I've tried a cool cloth and herbs, nothings working. The congestion in his chest has worsened, and I fear he is in the depths of a nightmare, though neither Elladan nor I can rouse him."  
  
Then looking from Elrohir to Estel he did notice the change in comfort level. He swiftly yet gracefully moved his way over to the bed. He sat down and cradled Estel's head.   
  
"Estel my son, wake up. You are having a nightmare. Please wake up."  
  
****  
  
Estel looked up around him. He heard his father's voice coming from the blood red sky. But how could he hear his father? He was...dead, he saw him die, right in front of him, oh ada!   
  
  
  
Estel my son, wake up. You are having a nightmare. Please wake up.  
  
Estel grew dizzy and the world around him began swaying....  
  
To his great pleasure Elrond saw that Estel was beginning to wake, but when Estel laid eyes on his living father he began to cry. Seeing this broke the wise elf's heart.   
  
  
  
"Oh Estel if only I could have protected you from such a grievous nightmare. You must stop crying though; it will only make it harder to breathe.   
  
Trying to do what his father told him Estel calmed down. But just as he felt more at peace a raging coughing fit took hold of him. As he was coughing he could feel his father rubbing his back, and a bin was placed under his head for the mucus that was brought up to go. Unfortunately this time what was brought up was tinged with blood. Both the twins and Elrond caught notice of this.   
  
Deciding it would be best to take action now he spoke quickly to Elladan.   
  
"Elladan, bring me my needles, tube and an empty bowl. I need to drain the fluid out of his lungs before his breathing becomes worse."   
  
Elladan left only to return minutes later with the coveted supplies. He handed them to Elrond, somber in mood, knowing what was to take place.   
  
Elrond quickly opened the tiny box brought to him and choose thin, yet long, needle. He gently laid his son down and propped him up against several pillows.  
  
"Just try to relax Estel. I'm not going to lie, this will hurt, but tensing up will make it worse".   
  
After these words were spoken he could see Estel slowly relax. He attached a tube to the end of the needle and placed a bowl underneath the other end of the tube. He lifted up Estel's shirt and his fingers gently probed along his side for the right spot to place the needle. When he found the place he took the needle and slowly slid it into his side. Estel let out a moan of pain with this new wave of pain. Feeling that the needle was in far enough he let go and left it sitting in Estel's side. Sure enough, not even a minute later, a fluid, blood-tinged, made its way out of Estel, through the tube and into the bowl.   
  
Elrond looked over at Estel. His breathing was shallow, but that was expected, and his face was pale and damp. He took a wet cloth and gently wiped his son's face.   
  
" I am truly sorry Estel, but this treatment is necessary to your recovery. If only it didn't get so bad, we could to without this."  
  
Seeing the drip of the fluid from the tube become slower and slower, Elrond removed the tube, which to Estel was almost as bad as having it placed there. He cleaned it in hot water and then moved to Estel's other side. He once again probed the area and found his spot. Again when the needle was placed Estel couldn't help crying out. This time it felt so much worse. Before he knew it tears were sliding down his face.   
  
It felt like hours. He was just laying there. He was so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes. Slowly his eyelids began drooping, lower and lower until they finally closed.   
  
"Estel no, stay with me. I can't allow you to sleep. Its to dangerous, you must stay awake."  
  
Estel's eyes popped open upon hearing his father talk to him. All he wanted was sleep and now that was being denied to him. He was becoming grumpy...fast.   
  
TBC  
  
Whew, I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. Like I said before I'm NOT A DOCTER, so if this "treatment" is incorrect, I don't really care because I made it up. So anyways please review! 


	5. Breathing as One

A Son in Need  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Boromir : Please hurry up and write more! Love the story so far. Also here are more ideals for stories you could write:  
  
Legolas being dependable  
  
Boromir defending his friends  
  
and Gimli being loyal  
  
Luinthien: Great story! You show the love Elrond and the twins have for Aragorn without becoming too syrupy. I like that! Can't wait for the next chapter, update soon!  
  
Kira : Hi,  
  
Thank you for updateing! *_*  
  
It's a good chapter, just like the others before this :)  
  
I'm affraid, what if Estel became more ill? *sob* He'll start to heal, won't he?  
  
leggylover03 : Okay I need more like NOW! PLEASE gimme more I so love Estel fics and Elrond angst ROCKS! hope to see an update soon.  
  
Finally the procedure was done. Elrond slowly removed the needle from his sons side and cleansed the wound. He looked at Estel who was staring at him with half open eyes. He could see the weariness in his sons eyes.  
  
"Rest my son. When you wake I will be right here. Sleep."  
  
As Estel was sleeping Elrond grabbed a chair and brought it next to the bed. He then retrieved some of his work from the nearby desk and began to decipher the ancient text, but, alas, even this could not keep his mind of Estel.  
  
**************************  
  
Estel was once again in the field. He found himself running from the horrible blood red grounds. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter. As long as he got away from that terrible place. He ran until his heart beat wildly against his chest and his chest heaved heavily with every breath. He looked around. He was in a forest. A dense forest with no sign of an exit. He sat down to rest and leaned against a nearby tree. He needed his father. He was so scared and unsure of what to do. But did he really see his father die. He shuddered at the gruesome sight he could not forget. He began rubbing his aching legs when he heard a slight noise to his right. He turned his head but didn't see anything. As he was looking back the other way an orc jumped out of the lying undergrowth. Estel jumped up and began running again. He ran until he came to the edge of a cliff. No where to go but down. He turned and found himself cornered by the orc. "I killed your daddy, now I'll kill you".  
  
Anger boiled inside of Estel. This was his father murderer! He couldn't just let him get away. He lunged at the orc, but instead of pushing him to the ground they both fell over the side of the cliff. The water was cold and slipped down Estel's throat and into his chest like sharp knives. He surfaced and began sputtering and coughing. He went down again breathing in more water; choking. He couldn't breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The orc! He had to get away from him. He began squirming. They both surfaced and Estel was face to face with the orc. It was speaking but instead of a raspy ugly voice, he heard a pure calming voice coming from the ugly hole in its head. "Estel come back. Wake up. Estel..."  
  
****************************  
  
Estel came back to his senses and looked up to see the face of his father and brothers. But his relief did not last long. A cough exploded from his chest and his quickly sat up with the aid of his father. The pain was immense and not subsiding. His father sat behind his son to support him. The coughing lasted only minutes though it seemed like hours.  
After the coughing attack Estel was having trouble breathing. His chest heaved in and out and he couldn't seem to get his breath back. He was scared and becoming dizzy. His father tried to calm him and brushed his hair from his face.  
  
"Relax and take deep breaths Estel. Breathe with me. Follow my breaths."  
  
Elrond took deep and controlled breaths and hoped his son would do the same. It was imperative that he get his breathing under control. The hyperventilation was not good for his son's health. They sat together, breathing together until Estel was able breath normally. It was a scary moment for the father. It would be for any parent. Though Estel's breathing was easier the bluish tinge in his lips was still there. It would be hours before Elrond knew if his son would be alright. 


	6. On the Slippery Slope to Recovery

A Son in Need

Chapter 6

A/N : Wow, I haven't updated in a while

Roccovende-YAY you updated I am so happy! This is so wonderful! In fact this story was one of the very first fics I had ever read, and drug me nearly a year ago into the wonderful world of reading and writing fanfiction. This is wonderful passes around mirkwood wine Anyway excuse my rambling I am at the moment in my English class and able to hop in and review. As it is, hannon le for updating. Great Job! Lothron Giliath Sila Am Le! Roccovende

the evil witch queen-oh, please say he's going to be ok. how on earth is elrond going to heal him? aragorn's just so sick at the moment, how could it come to this?  
the tension is building, update soon please!  
well, very good! keep up the good work!

Estel awoke feeling warm and cozy. He looked up with unfocused, tired eyes to find himself in the arms of his sleeping father. Feeling safe he looked around his room, seeing the blazing fire, tray of instruments and the forms of his sleeping brothers slouched down in chairs.

He gently stirred in his fathers arms waking the older elf.

"Estel", Elrond gasped. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Before Estel was able to answer his father placed his hand on his forehead, checked his pulse and listened to his breathing.

"Are you thirsty?" his father asked. Estel nodded now just realizing how parched he was. Elrond fetched a cup full of water and gently made his way to his youngest son. He slowly lifted Estel back into his arms and put the cup of cool water to his lips. Estel drank greedily, the cool water easing his throat and relieving the dryness of his mouth and lips.

"Slowly, my son. You don't want to make yourself sick." Elrond smiled down at his son. He was overjoyed at the improvement that his son had quickly made overnight.

Once Estel had had his fill, Elrond put the cup down, lay his son down, and pulled the covers up.

The movement on Estel's bed woke the two twin elves up and they in turn blinked in surprise to see there younger brother much better and awake and moving in bed. They quickly made their way over to the bed and sat down opposite Elrond.

"Estel, I'm so glad your alright!" Elladan exclaimed.

"My heart broke to see you in so much pain", whispered the other. "But now it beats with joy to see you alright".

Estel smiled in response and hugged his brothers. He knew they would always be there for them, along with his loving father.

"How does your chest feel Estel?" Questioned Elrond. When he had felt Estel's forehead earlier it was still a little warm, a little reminder that Estel was not completely healed yet.

"Tight, Ada. And it aches still." Elrond nodded in response.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on you, your not completely healed yet, so you must stay in bed and rest. Your not quite out of the woods yet. Once your fever breaks, well consider letting you take short trips out of bed."

Estel nodded in understanding. He was drowsy and let his eyelids droop slightly.

Elrond kissed his son on the head. "Rest easy my son". With that he ushered his other sons out of the room, for they too were weary and needed their own rest, and shut the door behind him.

The next day Estel awoke feeling slightly better. He no longer felt feverish but his chest was still very sore. He knew his father would be coming soon so he relaxed in bed until his father arrived.

"Good morning Estel, it's nice to see you awake." He put his hand to his son's face and smiled. "I see your fever has broken. Perhaps today we shall let you join us in the library. In your favorite chair, I suppose, with a large fire and heavy blanket."

Estel smiled at the thought of being out of bed and in his favorite chair. He decided to forget about the ache in his chest, it would probably subside as he got better anyway. Elrond gently pulled Estel's covers back and helped maneuver his son to the edge of the bed.

"Slowly Estel".

Slowly Estel weakly got to his feet with the strong support of his father. Elrond draped a robe around his son and wrapped it around him. They slowly made their way to the door and out into the hallway. They were about halfway there when a very winded Estel leaned against the wall.

"Maybe I should carry you the rest of the way Estel. This is too much for you. Your still healing."

Estel was about to protest his father's request until the pain in his chest flared up. He didn't dare protest feeling this way. He knew he wouldn't make it in this much pain.

"Alright Ada."

Elrond was surprised at how compliant his usually stubborn and proud son was being. He scooped Estel into his arms and they finished the rest of the path to the library. Elrond lowered Estel into the chair next to the roaring fire and covered him with a heavy blanket and brought him a book, all the will fighting with a nagging feeling of worry in the back of his head.

Whew..tbc.....review!!!


	7. Oh bother, Brothers!

**Chapter 7- Oh bother, Brothers!**

Disclaimer: None of the characters, locations etc belong to me.

Estel slowly opened his eyes to find himself still sitting in his chair in the library. He'd been there for hours and must have fallen asleep. The fire had now dwindled down to embers and the daylight had now turned to dusk.

He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. The room had cooled off immensely. Placing two feet on the floor, Estel slowly tested his legs and stood. From what he could see there was no one to be found nearby and he desperately wanted to get back to his room.

The room swayed slightly for a moment but a deep breath seemed to help clear his vision. He pulled his blanket around him like a cloak and began taking small steps towards the door.

_Not bad._ Estel thought to himself. He was slowly but surely getting to where he wanted to be. And all by himself. Maybe he was getting better. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, keeping his balance steady and his upper body upright.

He looked up and checked his progress. About a third of the way there. Estel was now standing in one of the many corridors that his home was composed of.

Unfortunately, being sick had weakened Estel more than he had thought . He was becoming quite tired. His legs burned with the effort of not only walking, but of just keeping himself standing. The dull ache in his chest before was now back in full vengeance. And the way his body felt, almost shaky, not just week, made him think that his fever was back as well.

Estel stopped and leaned against the wall. He groaned. This was not what he needed. All he wanted was to be well again, not be treated like some invalid. He couldn't even sit in the library with out repercussions to his poor body. Elrond was never going to let him out of bed after this little setback.

Estel clasped his cool hand to his aching head. _When had I become such a burden?_

Before he could continue moping in self pity, two voices dragged Estel from his thoughts.

"No Elladan. You remember what happened last time we did that to Glorfindel? Ada had us in the stables for weeks. I couldn't rid myself of the stench of horses for weeks after. No thank you, I have learned my lesson."

"Come on 'Ro. We won't get caught this time. I've edited my tactics and…Estel?"

_Great. Two of the three elves I wanted to run into least. _

"Hello brother. I was just heading back to my room. Ada brought me to the library earlier. " He emphasized Ada, should either of his brothers miss the fact that he did indeed have his fathers permission.

"Oh, well what are you doing standing out here in the corridor then? Taking a little breather?"

Estel's stomach dropped. They knew! They knew he was feeling unwell again. Of course, being the elves they were they weren't going to rub in into his face. No, they were going to make him admit it and _ask_ for help.

Before Estel even had time to consider keeping of the charade of feeling well enough to make it back on his own, his stomach rolled intensely. He felt all blood drain from his face and his extremities tingled.

_Please don't get sick, please don't get sick. Deep breaths Estel. _

His right hand clutched his blanket with a fierce strength, as if that alone would keep him from getting sick.

The twins noticed the change in their brother immediately and dropped the charade and went to aid there brother.

"Estel, you're still feeling sick aren't you?" Elladan grabbed his human brother's arm in attempts to steady him.

Estel could only nod. Elladan wrapped his arm fully around his brother's shoulders and began to guide him back to his room. Glancing at Estel, Elladan noticed the green in his brother's face.

"Elrohir, a bucket might be useful." The other twin went off in the opposite direction to fetch a bucket should the need for it arise.

"Almost there Estel. Is anything else bothering you besides your stomach?"

"My head. It aches terribly."

"And how is your chest feeling? Any coughing?"

Estel shook his head and grimaced. He should refrain from all head movements until his stomach settled and the war going on in his head abated.

And then the dreaded question came.

"Would you like me to call for Ada?"

"No!" Estel almost screamed. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Please 'Dan. If Ada were to see me like this I wouldn't be out of bed for weeks. I'm sure I just need to rest."

"Come now Estel, Ada only has your best interests at heart. He just wants to see you well.

"You don't understand. I'm a grown man and he still treats me like a boy. I don't like feeling so helpless and dependent. And every time I'm sick it reminds everyone that I'm a mere human, capable of succumbing to disease, which gives Ada even more reason to treat me like some fragile child. "

"Oh, Estel. We had no idea you felt that way. We love you dearly. It would break our hearts to see anything happen to you. It even hurts us to see you ill. But I understand. Perhaps we could ease up on the coddling hmm?"

Estel smiled slightly.

"Into bed Estel."

Estel surveyed his surroundings. They had made it back to his room already. He did as his brother wished and wearily fell into bed. The quick movement wreaked havoc on his stomach though and Elrohir arrived just in time. Estel grabbed the basin from him and quickly emptied his stomach.

For minutes Estel sat hunched over the basin. There was nothing more to come up so painful dry heaves took the place of vomiting. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the episode of nausea to pass.

"Estel...." began Elladan. "Maybe I should get Ada. This surely cannot be good. "

Estel groaned. His body was wracked with chills and all he wanted was to be able to curl up in bed. He lifted his head from the basin and nodded.

Elladan swept back his brother's hair. "Thank you Estel. I feel you have made a good choice. "

_Please review, tell me what you think! I'm getting back into the swing of things and already have the next chapter planned and ready to go. _


	8. All Shall End Well

A Son in Need-Chapter 8

All Shall End Well

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lyrics and the song May it Be belong to Enya.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Elrond sighed wearily as he leaned back against a wall. Estel was finally resting comfortably and the strong words his son had spoken to him still reverberated within his head. He thought back to last night's events and drew a shaky hand across his smiling face. He had felt so careless. He should have kept a better watch on his son. He knew Estel was still recovering and as a healer he should have recognized his son's inability to handle such an excursion no matter how miniscule, but after his conversation with Estel last night, he knew all would be well. Love was a strong healing force. He had promised Estel he would listen to what he had said, and he truly intended to keep that promise.

Elrond threw a glance over to the sleeping form on the bed. Supplies were strewn across the room. His two twin sons were sprawled across chairs taking this moment to rest themselves.

The healer considered himself lucky. His son Elladan had sought him out in his chambers late last night, almost in tears. Elrond didn't need him to say a word. Estel. Quickly he instructed Elladan to grab his herbs and one of his old texts. He also sent word to one of the staff to bring a large amount of boiling water as quickly as possible.

Both father and son made there way to Estel's chambers and entered with haste. Upon setting foot inside, Elrond's heart broke, and anger towards himself boiled up from deep within. He did not fulfill his responsibilities for his youngest son. He mentally berated himself as he made his way towards his ailing son's bed.

Estel moaned as Elrond's cool hand connected with his warm forhead.

"Shh Estel. I'm right here." He could feel the fever burning within Estel.

"Elrohir, grab a cloth and wet it with cool water. Wipe down his face, we need to bring down his fever."

Elrond went to his stash of herbs that Elladan had carried in for him. He grabbed a generous amount of ginger and steeped it in the hot water that had been brought in.

"Elladan, could you place some lavender in a bowl of hot water. I'm hoping the steam will soothe him."

Elrond took the ginger tea from him son and gently coaxed Estel into a sitting position, having Elrohir sit behind Estel for support. He brought the warm liquid to his lips and tipped the cup. The tiniest amount of liquid made its way past his lips before Estel turned his head in opposition.

"No." He moaned. "Stomach…no."

"Shh Estel. It's ginger tea. This will help your stomach. Just a little please."

Estel opened his eyes, bright with fever and gazed at his father. Worry creased Elrond's brow and his eyes silently pleaded with his son. Too exhausted to vocalize his acquiescence Estel just gently nodded his head. Elrond again brought the tea up to his son's lips, this time most of the contents of the cup making it in before Estel once again turned his head away.

"Alright Estel, that's enough. You did well my son. Rest now." Elladan slowly lowered his brother back to the bed, making sure he had enough pillows supporting him. Elrond stood from the bed to leave. He didn't know how much longer he could bear to be around his son before he broke out in sobs. This was his fault. Had he instructed Estel like he would any of his other patients this wouldn't have happened. But Estel was family and Elrond was more lenient with him, allowing leave from bed rest before he was strong enough. For goodness sake, he was a superbly skilled and respected healer, he should have known better. He needed to leave before Estel realized this as well or before his own tears gave him away, whichever came first. But before he could make it any further a clammy hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't go Ada."

Seeing the fragile moment unfold before them, Elrohir and Elladan quickly exited the room to give father and son privacy.

"Estel…I…I don't think I should stay." Before he could continue Estel cut him off.

"Ada! What's wrong? You've never left me before. What has happened? Are you alright? Has something happened?"

"No no my son. I am well as is our home. It's just that, well I feel I am at fault for your current condition."

"No Ada. No you are not. Don't even think that. I'm so surpised to hear this coming from you. In no way is my condition your fault."

"But it is! With all my experience I should have known better than to let you out of bed so soon. I should have seen how weak you still were. I was more lenient with you because you are my son. I truly am at fault here. Don't you see, I poorly judged the situation and erred in my choice."

"Please, Ada. Please stop. I can't bear to hear you talk like this. You know how difficult of a patient I can be. If anyone is at fault it is I. I made you believe I was feeling better than I was. But I so badly wanted to leave this room and didn't want you to worry about me any longer. If anyone used poor judgment, it was I. No more placing blame…on anyone. What's done is done. I'm feeling better and this time I shall stay in bed until I am recovered fully. "

Elrond smiled down at his son and took a seat once again on the edge of his bed. He smoothed back Estel's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Your fever has lowered. You fight well my son. I shall take your words to heart."

"Ada?"

"Yes Estel?"

"Could you…well, could you sing me a lullaby as you did when I was younger." Estel sheepishly gazed up at his father. It had been many years since Estel had asked for a lullaby and almost as many since Elrond had sung to any of his children. He fondly recalled the memories of sitting with his much younger children at bed time and telling them a tale or singing them a lullaby before wishing them a good night's sleep. And Estel especially grew very attached to the lullabies. Every time his youngest was stuck in bed with a fever or cold or whatever that poor child managed to come down with, Estel would sit by his side, stroke his forehead and gently sing to him.

"Of course Estel. Would you like your favorite?"

Estel grinned and shook his head with as much enthusiasm as he could manage. Estel dearly cherished this lullaby. Elrond first started to sing it to comfort Estel as a very young boy when nightmares and distressing thoughts of his mother plagued his sleep. Eventually, anytime a lullaby was needed Elrond wouldn't even have to ask which Estel would like to hear.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_

"Close your eyes now and rest. I promise I won't leave you tonight."

Estel held back tears. Being sick made him emotional. "I love you Ada."

"I love you my Estel."

*

*

*

*

**I hope you enjoyed the story!! Please please send feedback and review!**


End file.
